A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. A fan section may drive air along a bypass flowpath while a compressor section may drive air along a core flowpath. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads. The compressor section typically includes low pressure and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low pressure and high pressure turbines.
A fan section may be heated to prevent or mitigate ice build-up in the fan section, especially in cold environments. Heated fluid, such as heated air from the compressor section, may be diverted from the compressor section to the fan section to heat the fan section. However, heat transferred from the heated fluid to the bearing assembly may cause concerns relating to the coking of lubricants to arise and/or may otherwise damage the bearing assembly.